Goodbye, Or Is It?
by Kikidopolous
Summary: Influenced by Miley Cyrus' song "Goodbye". Songfic.


DISCLAMIER: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, Miley Cyrus' song "Goodbye" or Out of the Grey's song "One That I've Been Waiting For".

GOODBYE?OR IS IT? 

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

_Since when HASN'T he been on my mind? The photographs, the memories that we shared are scattered throughout my apartment, so how can I forget? Not that I want to. You mean the world to me. Meant. _

"**Makino" I yawn as I wake up. Glancing at the bed beside me, I saw a picture of her, but not the real thing. It takes me a minute to realize we've broken up. I collapse back onto the back, wondering if the world will forget I exist if I hide under the covers. **

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
But I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wana forget  
Is goodbye

_I can remember the first time he kissed me. That kiss tasted of love and longing, not of confusion, anger and surprise. I remember the way he inched his face closer to mine, making my heart beat faster yet slower all at once. The way he stopped and whispered my name before devouring my lips with his own, over and over and over again. I remember the way I moaned then, at the intensity of your passion, at the same intensity I felt in me. _

_I can remember that time after dance class was finished. I had wanted to prove that I was elegant enough to belong in his world. Angered by the dance teacher who had critisized my lace of grace and ability to dance in the world of the rich and famous, I came out to find you leaning against the lamppost, as you always did. Feeling frustrated and irritated by him and his rich world, I walked away grumbling and growling, only to get more annoyed as he easily caught up to me in three long strides. As we reached my apartment, I suddenly found myself eye level with your chest. Surprised, I looked up, just in time to hear you say "Put your shoes on my shoes" very lightly into my ear. Doing as he said, or fearing repercussions, repercussions that would make me blush, I did as I was told and told myself swaying and moving. Swaying and moving to music that only the two of us could hear. _

_I remember hanging out with you and the F4; with Shigure, with Sakurako, with Yuki. _

_I remember making bento's for you to eat. _

_I remember teasing you about your curly hair, just to watch you get red in the face. _

_I remember fighting with you. I remember the simple things. _

I woke up this morning and played our song  
And through my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

"_Once upon a time, it was a dream of mine to find love, true love. Just another wish, waiting for the kiss of life to come" As the words drifted to my ear, I jammed a pillow onto my head, hoping to drown out the words that I knew, word for word, by heart. "Damn you Domyoji" I yelled at the air._

** "Waking me from sleep, you whispered to me. Your story of happy ever after" drifted across to his ears making him scowl. Thumping the radio silent, he stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Why do I still expect you to be here?" he growled at the empty space. **

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone  
I hesitate and answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things

**The first time she kissed me back. Who wouldn't remember a kiss from a girl whose been plaguing your mind 25/7? I remember the taste of her orange chap stick, the smell of strawberries on her breath and in her hair, the way her lips moved against mine. The way she moaned, as I poured everything that I was in that kiss. As if we were the only two in the world, in sync and in love. **

**The time she looked so sad, so vulnerable, even when she was grumbling and growling under her breath. She glanced at me and then started walking. "What the hell?" I thought; frustrated that I hadn't got to say hello and kiss her the way I usually did. Catching up to her, we had walked in silence. Nearing her apartment, I suddenly grabbed her causing her to look at me while I whispered the words "Put your feet on my feet" in her ear. As soon as she did, I started swaying and moving, to the rhythm that only the two of us could hear. "I love you no matter what Makino" I whispered. And as I pulled her closer, I felt her smile and relax against my chest. **

**I remember hanging out with her and the F4; with Shigeru, with Sakurako, with Yuki; waiting until they had gone before I had the chance to kiss her. **

**I remember waiting, eagerly, for the bento I knew she would have made for me. Waiting for the surprise she usually put in the bottom.**

**I remember staring at her cooking in the kitchen, not noticing that she had gone red, until she had chucked a pan at me. **

**I remember fighting with you. I remember the simple things. **

**On the phone to her that day, I told her... **

_He said that..._

You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye.

-Thank you for reading! Any comments are welcome, negative or positive!  
It was my first time, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks again babes


End file.
